


I Never Wanted You To Know

by 8BeepBoop8



Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Wolf Tony, Complete, Loki - Freeform, Loki knows he’s a Frostgiant, M/M, Omega Wolf Tony, Thor - Freeform, Thor is Oblivious, Werewolf!Tony, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Loki thinks his best friend is a Aesir like Thor. What Loki does know is he is a Frostgiant that Aesir’s should be afraid of. What he doesn’t know is that Anthony isn’t an Aesir at all.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005204
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Loki and Anthony Howardson had been Best Friends for ages. Even after everything Midgard, The Dark Elves, Thanos. Loki never expected Anthony to try and hide something from him. Of course Loki had to find out in the most painful way possible.

Anthony and Loki were exploring a new land well new to Loki at least. They were with Odin and Thor while Loki wished they were alone. The people there were different to say the least. They had wolf ears and a tail some showing off there fangs.

Loki couldn’t help but notice the uncomfortable look on Anthony’s face. The way some of the werewolves stared at him in a almost judging way. 

Apparently Loki wasn’t the only person who noticed. “Anthony are you..” Thor question was cut off by Anthony snapping at him. “I’m Fine!” He responded “My lord” he added when Odin sent him a glare.

Instead of heading to a castle they headed to a large cave in a mountain were The Alpha was. When they reached the enternece they were greeted by a werewolf. 

He had darker skin, brown eyes, brown hair and of course a set of brown ears and a tail. What they didn’t expect was The Alpha’s eyes to widened at the sight of Anthony and rush towards him. 

Thor drew his sword but Anthony pushed his arm down. As The Alpha tackled Anthony into a bone crushing hug. “Tony!” The Alpha yelled “Where have you been!” looking over him.   
  
Loki was confused about two things one The Alpha calling Anthony “Tony”. Two did The Alpha and Anthony know each other.

Anthony had a shy awkward smile on his face. “Missed you too Rhodey” Anthony told him even though he sounded nervous. Rhodey that was The Alpha’s name? 

“Excuse me” Loki spoke “Do you know each other?” feeling offend Anthony didn’t tell Loki about this. Anthony just nodded his head while Rhodey spoke “We Do”.   
  
Odin seemed furious “How do you know The Werewolf Alpha!” Odin shouted and Anthony looked down before giving his head a quick shake.   
  
They all gasped as the saw Anthony now sporting a set of Dark brown almost black Wolf ears and tail with red tips. “Anthony” Loki stated calmly “Explain now”. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony explains that he is a werewolf and that he doesn’t really have to nice past. Once he was The Alpha now he is The Omega

Anthony looked down at the ground almost ashamed almost. “I’m The Omega Werewolf” Anthony told them not making eye contact. Rhodey gave Anthony a sympathy look and Anthony just looked back down. 

“Omega?” Thor asked and Rhodey nodded. “The Omega basically is the pup sitter” he explained but Thor still looked confused. “It means he makes sure the children don’t do anything dumb” he cleared up.

“I don’t understand why did you run away Anthony?” Thor asked and Anthony shook his head. Rhodey explained “The Omega is the lowest rank a pack member can have”. Rhodey looked down at Anthony almost sad “It basically means all the werewolves hate him”.   
  
“I thought to become an Omega that The Alpha had to pick one?” Loki asked. Why would Anthony’s friend make him Omega? “That’s one way” Rhodey told him “The other is if The Alpha is challenged and looses the fight”. 

Loki and Thor were still confused but it seemed to click for Odin “Anthony was The Alpha at some point” he declared and Rhodey nodded “He was a good one too” he added.

”What happened” Odin asked Rhodey looked ready to respond when Anthony did instead. “A man named Justin Hammerson challenged me...I lost” he explained.

Rhodey growled “That man was a horrible Alpha”. “Didn’t know how to keep order everything started falling apart”. “That’s about when Anthony left apparently to Asgard”.   
  
“After Anthony someone had to do something” Rhodey explained “So I challenged Hammerson and won”. Anthony smiled “Couldn’t think of a better person to become Alpha”. Rhodey frowned “I could” Anthony looked at him eyebrow raised “You Tony”. 

Anthony shook his head “You’re The Alpha not me”. “It should be you” Rhodey insisted. Rhodey looked at Odin then Thor the Loki and then back at Anthony. “What would you do if I stepped down?” He asked and Anthony’s head shot up. “What?” He asked and Rhodey repeated his question “What would you do if I stepped down?”.

”Rhodey no” Anthony spoke firmly “Don’t do what I think you’re about to do”. “Too late” Rhodey told him stepping out of the cave. “Rhodey!” Anthony going to chase after him when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t” a female voice spoke and Anthony whipped around. There shook a women with hair Auburn hair and blue eye. She had a set of baby blue wolf ears and a tail. 

“Pepper” Anthony mumbled “What are you doing here?” He asked. She smiled sweetly “After you left Rhodey make me Beta” she explained. Anthony smiled sadly “If I could hav-“ Pepper cut him off “I know you would have”.   
  
“You two know each other as well?” Odin asked and Pepper nodded. “Pepper is kind of my Ex” Anthony spoke rubbing the back of his neck. Loki cringed realizing this had to be weird.

”Pepper was The Alpha female and when we broke up she became an Omega” he explained. Anthony looked over at Pepper smiling sweetly. “I’m happy Rhodey made you Second-in-Command” he told her.   
  
Pepper smiled at Anthony and went to say something but say interrupted by Rhodey. “Which is why I step down as Alpha and the make the new Alpha Anthony Howardson!” He declared. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is now the Alpha and Loki thinks Anthony if only he knew how wrong he was

It had been a week since Anthony had become Alpha. Rhodey and Pepper were both Betas making Hammerson The Omega. Anthony aloud Thor and Loki to stay while Odin went back to Asgard.

They were in the middle of trying to make a peace treaty with Asgard but things weren’t going well. “We can’t just give you half our land!” Anthony shouted ear and tail sticking up. “Anthony listen to me” Loki spoke calmly but Anthony just growled and shook his head. 

They left on a sour note Thor was worked up and ready to leave but Loki wanted to hang back and talk with Anthony. “Anthony” Loki spoke and Anthony looked up he looked tired and frustrating. “Yeah?” He asked looking at Loki.

”Looking I’m trying to make this work but I’m not a werewolf an-“ Loki cut himself off he wasn’t a werewolf. “Loki?” Anthony spoke obviously concerned by the sudden silence. “Anthony tell me about your bite” Loki requested 

“Loki?” Anthony asked Concern in his eyes “Why do you want to know about my bite?”. “You’re bite Can turned people? Correct?” He asked and Anthony nodded. “Yes...It can” he confirmed.

“Then why don’t you bit-“ Loki was cut off by a angry growl from Anthony “NO” he shouted. Anthony yelling made Loki jump Anthony never yelled. 

Anthony took a deep breathe and sighed shifting awkwardly “Turning...isn’t exactly painless” he explained. “It would probably hurt like hell. ALSO I wouldn’t be able to turn you back”. 

“I know this Anthony” Loki told him rolling his eyes “Which is why-“ Anthony cut Loki off. “No Loki my...my answer is no” Anthony spoke closing his eyes and leaned against the cave wall. 

“I think that is enough discussion for Today” Anthony spike eyes still closed “Goodnight Loki”. Loki frowned “But Anthony I” he began “GOODNIGHT Loki” Anthony stressed walking away. 

Loki sighed looking around the cave and the spot where his best friend once stood. Loki laid his head against the cold stone. “Is he even my friend anymore?” Loki mumbled to himself. He soon walked out and away from the cave determine to learn more about werewolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony thinks about Loki’s request and makes a decision

The next time Anthony, Thor and Loki met Anthony was freaking out and hoped it didn’t show. Anthony had been thinking about Loki’s request and he made a decision. 

Apparently his nervousness was noticeably because Thor gave him a odd look. “Are you alright Anthony?” He asked and Anthony nodded. 

“Fine!” He announced sounding like he was freaking out inside. “Loki I need to talk to you in private please” he told him and Loki followed Anthony. “Uh Anth-“ Loki cut himself off Seeing the expression on Loki’s faces “What’s wrong?” He asked and Tony sighed. “I’ve been thinking about what you asked me” Tony told him. “Asked you?” Loki asked and Tony sighed “Aboit biting you”. Loki’s eyes widened “There are so many pros and cons but...the pros out weigh the cons” Tony told him. “I don’t want to force this on you...but I don’t want to lose you either” Tony looked so desperate. Loki looked up at Tony “Anthony...Are you sure?” He asked and Tony nodded “Positive”. “My bite will hurt worse then than you’ve probably felt...Are you sure Loki” he asked. Loki responded by tilting his neck to the side. Anthony moved his head closer vangs out and looked at Loki “Are you sure?” Tony asked one more time. Loki nodded “I’m positive Anthony”. That’s all he needed to hear. Anthony moved his head closer to Loki’s neck his bite making a sickening crunching sound. Loki let out a small whimper as Tony bite him. There was no turning back now.


End file.
